


Did you know I've never been skiing? I'd like to try it one day, though.

by MakeBreakfastNotWar



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sorry I don't know how to tag fic, Sort Of, don't worry nothing bad happens, established andreil, getting together kandreil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeBreakfastNotWar/pseuds/MakeBreakfastNotWar
Summary: prompt: (kandreil) Kevin finally goes skiing.the foxes go skiing and Kevin gets hurt, but Andrew and Neil are there to take care of him





	Did you know I've never been skiing? I'd like to try it one day, though.

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to [izzygone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzygone/pseuds/izzygone) for beta-ing!

The winter break of Neil’s second year, they all went on a vacation together to a ski resort owned by Allison’s family. Later they would plan a spring break trip for the whole team, but this one was just for Neil’s Foxes, the ones who had given him a home and convinced him to fight for it.

The trip was mainly for Kevin and Neil's benefit, both of whom had never been skiing before. Neither had Andrew, but he had no interest in plummeting down a hill at high speed with pieces of wood strapped to his feet anyway. Maybe it felt too much like falling.

Besides, as he was quick to tell Neil when they arrived, he’d rather enjoy the warmth and solitude of the lodge with a cup of hot chocolate.

So as Andrew settled in to do just that, the rest of the Foxes trekked off to put their gear on. Matt insisted that the monsters start on the bunny hill, and they were the only adults there as they got used to their skis. At one point a flustered parent mistook Aaron for her twelve-year-old child, but otherwise their warm-up was without incident.

They caught up with the girls at the ski lift, where they were forced to split into smaller groups to head up. By the time Matt had stepped off the lift, Neil was already speeding down the hill. Matt barely resisted the urge to call out like a worried mother (Dan heard him mutter something about "these fucking children" under his breath though).

Kevin was holding his own when Matt passed him. He cut across the hill with perfect form. He just looked away for one second to glance at the lodge, wondering if Andrew was watching, or if he was curled up by the fire. _Is he comfortable?_ Kevin wondered, as he turned his head back towards the course ahead of him. He only had a second to register the person he was about to hit. Instinctively he swerved hard. A wall loomed in front of him. There was no time left to change course.

Aaron and Nicky had just reached the top of the hill. Nicky cringed as they watched Kevin hit the ski lift building, go down hard, and not get back up right away. The cousins rushed down to see if he was okay. Nicky made a less-than-perfect stop several feet away and had to backtrack, so Aaron reached Kevin first. With all the medical expertise of a third year pre-med student, he decided that Kevin was probably concussed.

While Aaron waited with Kevin, Nicky quickly went to track down the ski patrol. He managed to catch the others at the bottom of the hill and let them know what had happened, and Neil offered to get the ski patrol himself, leaving Nicky with the unpleasant task of informing Andrew that Kevin had been hurt.

What Nicky didn’t know was that Andrew had a perfect view of the hill from the ski lodge. Andrew _had_ been watching Neil and Kevin, just for their first run down the hill, just to make sure they weren’t going to kill themselves. He totally would have stopped and gone back to his book after that. Instead, he watched Kevin hit the building and not get up, and his heart stopped for a moment. So when Nicky got to the lodge, Andrew was already storming out of it. Nicky hurried to ski alongside him to the medical building, filling the silence as he went with everything Aaron had said about Kevin’s condition.

They arrived in time to see Kevin carried in on a stretcher as he asked Neil, “Did I hit my head?” Neil quietly told Kevin what had happened while the paramedic explained to the others that Kevin was indeed concussed, and lucky to have been wearing a helmet. It could have been a lot worse, she told them, but they should probably still get Kevin to a hospital to be checked out.

Andrew sent Aaron and Nicky back to the others, unwilling to put up with any complaining about missed skiing time. Kevin was able to walk out to the car himself, although he seemed to be in a bit of a daze and every few minutes he asked again if he had hit his head. Andrew quickly grew tired of hearing Neil explain what had happened, and just answered with a terse “yes” after the third time.

*

After a trip to the hospital where they were told what all university athletes already know about concussions, they were allowed to bring Kevin back to the resort with some decent pain meds and a promise to keep an eye on him. By the time they got back it was late enough that the rest of the Foxes had come in from the hill and were lounging in one of the big common rooms at the lodge. Neil stopped to reassure everyone that Kevin wasn’t dying, but Andrew wasn’t waiting and Kevin looked about to fall asleep on his feet, so Neil didn’t linger long.

The concussion left Kevin a bit out of it and anxious, and he insisted that Andrew stay with him. Andrew didn’t plan on letting him out of his sight anyway, but Kevin didn’t need to know that.

So they brought Kevin back to their room, because they weren’t about to take over the room Kevin was meant to be sharing with Nicky and Aaron. Unfortunately, the room only had a king sized bed and a couch which was too short for Kevin, because it had been booked assuming that only Neil and Andrew would sleep there. Kevin went to shower off the hospital, and after making sure he wasn’t going to drown, Neil managed to find a spare blanket in the closet.

“I’ll take the couch,” Andrew stated, already taking the blanket from Neil and one of the excessive number of pillows from the bed. Neil had slept in far worse places during his time on the run, but he had also spent years sharing a bed with his mother and was less likely to wake up in the middle of the night and injure Kevin further if he shifted too close in his sleep.

Kevin came out of the bathroom and all but fell into bed, barely bothering to get under the covers. Andrew and Neil had already changed into their pajamas and they brushed their teeth quietly, mindful of Kevin already fast asleep in the next room. After a quick kiss goodnight, Neil crawled into the bed next to Kevin while Andrew settled down on the couch.

*

Neil woke up the next day and for a moment found himself thrown back to the morning after his first trip to Columbia, waking up in a bed he didn’t recognize with the comforting weight of arms around him. This time, however, he hadn’t been drugged and paid someone to knock him out the night before, so he put together the previous day’s events and that it was neither his mom nor Nicky behind him in the time it took Kevin to wake up just enough to groan out, “Too bright.”

Evidently Kevin wasn’t _really_ awake, because the arms around Neil didn’t seem to want him to get up and close the curtains despite his complaint. Still, Kevin’s head must have been killing him and Neil was nothing if not considerate (well, more like he didn’t want Kevin to start bitching whenever he opened his eyes again), so he quietly called out, “Andrew?”

Andrew’s head came up over the back of the couch, and Neil watched his eyes narrow as he took in the scene. Neil quickly reassured him, “It’s fine, he’s just sleeping, I just wanted to know if you could close the curtains.”

Andrew got up and closed the curtains and then walked over to stand near the bed before asking, “You’re okay with this?”

“I don’t mind,” Neil told him. He hoped Kevin had really fallen back asleep as he confessed, “it’s comforting.”

“Idiot,” Andrew scoffed, walking away to find his book. Neil smiled, relieved that Andrew wasn’t mad, and decided to go back to sleep as long as he was stuck there anyway.

*

The sound of Kevin’s stomach woke Neil and Kevin both up again. As he registered their position, Kevin sheepishly pulled his arms back and said, “Sorry.”

Neil brushed off his apologies, and told him, “It’s fine, I didn’t mind,” as he got up to see about breakfast.

Andrew looked up from where he was reading on the couch and said, “I ordered room service.”

Neil smiled gratefully, and sat down at the other end of the couch, stretching his feet out to rest against Andrew’s thigh. The room service arrived ten minutes later, and Kevin finally woke up enough to actually sit up and eat. Despite sleeping in by Neil’s standards, he finished his breakfast in time to meet the rest of the Foxes on the way out to the hill.

Kevin was expected to spend the rest of the trip avoiding strenuous activity, so he got out his laptop and settled in to Neil’s recently vacated spot on the couch. He had just loaded up an old USC game to watch when Andrew reminded him, “No screens,” and reached over to close his laptop.

Kevin huffed and pulled out one of his history textbooks, figuring he could at least get ahead on his readings for the coming semester, but he soon found the words swimming on the page. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, already feeling a headache building.

“Do you want me to read it to you?” Andrew asked in that flat voice of his, and Kevin figured he was probably being mocked, but he also had nothing else to do.

So he took a chance and said, “That would be nice, if you don’t mind.” And to his surprise, Andrew reached over and took the textbook off his lap.

Andrew found the chapter that Kevin had dog-eared and began to read aloud, until he noticed Kevin’s head starting to droop. Andrew knew firsthand that the couch was uncomfortable to sleep on even for someone short enough to actually lie down properly, so he wasn’t about to let Kevin fall asleep sitting up like that. He stopped reading, waited for Kevin to look up, and told him, “Go back to bed.”

Kevin got up and started to walk towards the bed, and then, feeling optimistic, he asked, “Would you come read to me a bit more?”

_The bed is more comfortable to sit on than the couch anyway_ , Andrew told himself, _and he’ll be less insufferable if he feels like he’s done something productive_. Nevermind that Kevin would never retain the information Andrew was reading to him when he was just going to fall asleep in minutes anyway.

So Andrew got up and followed Kevin over to the bed, sitting far away from him and leaning against the headboard. Once Kevin was settled in, Andrew began to read again, and sure enough Kevin’s breathing evened out after the first page. Assured that Kevin was asleep for the time being, Andrew went back to reading his novel.

The rest of the day went by similarly, with Andrew getting up only to smoke out on the balcony. Kevin managed to stay awake for a couple hours at a time, and Andrew read to him during those times. They ordered more room service for lunch, but other than that went unbothered until Neil got back late in the afternoon.

Face flushed from the day on the hill, Neil entered the room and took in the sight of Andrew sitting on one side of the bed with Kevin’s history textbook open on his lap, while Kevin lay on the other side of the bed with his eyes closed. Andrew paused mid-sentence, causing Kevin to open his eyes and notice Neil.

“How are you feeling?” Neil asked Kevin.

“I’m alright. Andrew won’t let me watch Exy,” Kevin complained.

Andrew scoffed, “You couldn’t even focus on reading for more than thirty seconds without your head hurting.” He could see Neil connecting that to the dots and preemptively told him, “183%” which did nothing to stop the smile growing on his idiot’s face.

With a concerning lack of self-preservation, Neil told them, “Don’t let me interrupt,” a smile still playing at his lips.

Unfortunately, Andrew also possessed a lack of self-preservation, because he went back to reading to Kevin as Neil grabbed a change of clothes and went to take a shower. They had just finished Kevin’s chapter when Neil emerged from the bathroom, so Kevin finally got out of bed for the second time that day and got dressed so that they could meet the rest of the Foxes downstairs for dinner.

*

Their teammates were about as sympathetic as one might expect when they heard that Kevin could neither watch nor play Exy for at least a week. Which is to say, not at all. Renee at least managed to look sincere as she said, “That must be hard for you.” Neil thought he might be the only one who noticed that she was addressing Andrew as much as Kevin.

Nicky asked, “You moving back in with us tonight?”

Kevin seemed to find his plate very interesting as he said, “You’ll probably want to stay up hanging out and drinking tonight, I don’t want you waking me up when you get back in the middle of the night.” Which was bullshit because the cousins and Neil all knew that Kevin slept like a rock, but no one called him on it. Across the table, Allison shared a loaded look with Dan, but no money was exchanged just yet.

After dinner, the Foxes all moved to the common room and hung out for a while, but Andrew could see that Neil and Kevin were fading fast. He let them socialize for a few more minutes before telling them that it was time for bed. They said their goodnights and went upstairs, quickly stopping by Nicky and Aaron’s room so that Kevin could grab his bag.

Andrew was already dreading another night on the uncomfortable couch when Neil read his mind and told him, “You could sleep on the bed tonight. It’s huge, and I can sleep in the middle so Kevin won’t bother you and get stabbed in his sleep.”

Andrew considered it, measuring his own boundaries and limits against the stiffness he was still feeling from the night before, and decided it would be worth it. He was maybe a tiny bit curious about whether Kevin’s clinginess from that morning was an isolated incident, and perhaps more than a tiny bit invested in waking up to the content look on Neil’s face from sleeping with someone who was able to hold him, but all he said out loud was, “Don’t hog the blankets.”

They took turns in the bathroom getting ready for bed, and soon the lights were out and they were all settling in. Neil was just about to fall asleep when Andrew’s hand found his own. They had done this in the past when they were first getting used to sharing a bed; the scars on Neil’s hands were unique enough that Andrew could usually recognize him and resist lashing out if he woke up suddenly. So they fell asleep like that, hands stretched across the space between them.

*

Neil woke up in the morning with Kevin’s arms around him again and Andrew’s hand still in his own, and thought, _I could get used to this_. He was immediately disconcerted as he wondered when he had started thinking about Kevin that way.

Andrew, who had been watching Neil sleep for a few minutes, could see the emotions flashing across Neil’s face and reached out his free hand to flick him in the forehead. “Stop thinking so hard,” he said, not worried at all about waking Kevin.

Neil opened his eyes and found Andrew already looking back at him. “Staring,” he murmured, smirk already finding its way onto his face.

“197%. Go back to sleep,” Andrew told him, surprised when Neil actually closed his eyes again. _If sleeping with Kevin can make Neil stay in bed past 6am,_ Andrew thought, _I could get used to this_.

*

Kevin woke up slowly, giving himself a moment to pretend he was allowed to enjoy the warm weight of Neil pressed against him before he opened his eyes. Neil hadn't seemed bothered the day before, but Kevin didn't want to press his luck, especially with Andrew sleeping a foot away. He opened his eyes, already preparing to move away, and was momentarily rewarded with the sight of Andrew watching Neil sleep with the softest expression Kevin had ever seen on his face.

As soon as Kevin shifted, Andrew's gaze snapped to him, but he didn't look as angry as Kevin expected. He seemed to be considering something, and evidently made up his mind quickly. “Go find us some breakfast,” Andrew told Kevin, tone leaving no room for argument.

“Why don't you just order room service again?” Kevin argued anyway.

“You could use the exercise,” Andrew said, eyes already back on Neil.

Kevin huffed as he realized that Andrew probably just wanted some alone time with his boyfriend since Kevin had invited himself to stay with them. He supposed he had brought this on himself when he chose not to go back to the room with Aaron and Nicky. So he reluctantly dragged himself out of bed, got dressed, and went out to find food.

Once he got past his bitterness, Kevin felt a bit guilty about derailing Andrew and Neil's vacation. He resolved to spend at least half an hour away from the room finding breakfast so that they could enjoy the empty room.

*

As the door closed behind Kevin, Andrew squeezed Neil's hand. Neil blinked awake and looked questioningly at Andrew, who didn't beat around the bush. “Do you want Kevin?”

“I don't- what?” Neil stuttered.

“You like sleeping with him and your most valuable possession was filled with his pictures and articles. Do you want him?” Andrew repeated.

“Not if it means losing you,” Neil said, intentionally choosing weighted words to show Andrew that he was serious. He might be having confusing thoughts about Kevin lately, but he never wanted to give up what he had with Andrew.

Andrew only scoffed though. “No one said anything about losing me.”

Neil turned that over in his mind for a moment. “I could have both? If I wanted?”

“We’ve already invited Kevin into our bed.”

Neil’s thoughts caught on _we_ and _our_ , and he found himself asking, “Do _you_ want Kevin?”

“Yes, but only if you are okay with it,” Andrew responded without hesitation.

“If you like him, why weren’t you with him already before I showed up?” Neil wondered.

“I had no interest in starting something with a coward who thought it was ‘easier to remain heterosexual’.” Andrew had brought this up because he thought it was something they might all benefit from, but he didn’t need Neil coming to some foolish conclusion that he was just getting in the way of Andrew and Kevin. “You showed him how to stand his ground.”

Neil still looked uncertain, but all he said was, “I need to think about this some more.”

Andrew was pleased that Neil was actually going to consider his proposal instead of just agreeing because he thought it would make Andrew happy. In the meantime, he decided to take advantage of the empty room and pulled Neil in to a kiss that left them both breathless. Unwilling to let things go further when Kevin could be coming back any minute, Andrew pulled away and went to take a shower, leaving Neil groaning in frustration. If he took a bit longer than necessary in the shower, he was just giving Neil time to think.

*

Kevin returned while Andrew was still in the shower, carrying a tray laden with sugary cereal for Andrew, healthy cereal for himself, a bowl of fruit for Neil, and three hot drinks. When Neil cautiously sipped at the one Kevin handed him, he found it was English breakfast tea, and that the bag had been left in the way he liked it.

Kevin sat on the bed and carefully put the tray down in the middle before he was distracted by Andrew coming out of the bathroom shirtless. Obviously it was nothing he hadn’t seen before, having changed out in the same locker rooms for the last three years, but that was when everyone was minding their own business, when Kevin hadn’t been in bed with Andrew just an hour prior. Now, he wondered if the situation felt charged or if it was just him.

“Staring,” Andrew called, and Kevin hastily looked away only to realize that the comment was probably meant for Neil, who still hadn’t taken his eyes off Andrew.

Andrew grabbed a shirt and came to sit on the other side of the bed, reaching past Neil for the hot chocolate Kevin had brought him. He took the lid off and noted that Kevin had even gotten whipped cream on it, something that it must have pained him to order.

They ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Kevin spoke up. “I ran into Renee when I was getting breakfast, she and Allison are going to check out the spa today. She thought we could join them instead of staying cooped up in the room for the whole trip.”

_Someone is meddling_ , Andrew thought. Renee probably told herself she was doing it to help them, but it wouldn’t hurt if she also helped Allison collect on a few bets at the same time. Still, he didn’t protest when Neil agreed that it sounded nice and looked at Andrew with hopeful eyes.

*

“So Kevin, how are things going with Thea?” Allison asked as they all relaxed in the hot tub.

Andrew wondered if she thought she was being subtle. Meanwhile, Kevin looked startled by the unexpected question. “We uh… we actually broke up last summer. She needed to focus on her career, and I respect her too much to hold her back from that.”

Andrew and Neil already knew this, since they had been living with Kevin when Thea came to break it off with him in person. He had been upset at the time, but ultimately the split was probably best for both of them, and they had remained good friends.

Allison looked immensely satisfied, even as she told Kevin, “I’m sorry to hear that.” She apparently knew how to quit while she was ahead though, and the conversation turned to less invasive topics. While Kevin and Allison talked about the pro Exy season, Andrew and Renee debated the likelihood of intelligent extraterrestrials making contact with Earth.

Neil tried to follow both conversations, but found himself distracted by thoughts of his earlier conversation with Andrew. As he went over his and Andrew’s interactions with Kevin over the past year, he found his eyes drifting closed, weighed down by the warmth of the water and the familiarity of his friends’ voices.

When Kevin confessed that he and Thea were no longer together, Allison thought it would be her ace in the hole, a piece of information to hold onto for months, making bets long before even Kevin saw his new relationship coming. But when she caught him losing his train of thought in the middle of telling her which teams were recruiting Jeremy Knox, distracted by the sight of Neil dozing off, she realized that she might not be waiting months after all, and she had better set up those bets soon. Still, she held her tongue, choosing to let them figure it out for themselves.

*

They ended up going into town for a late lunch and then wandering around the shops a bit, and by the time they got back to the lodge Kevin’s headache had returned in full force. While Kevin lay down in the quiet darkness of their room, Andrew and Neil went out on the balcony to talk.

“I’ve been thinking all day,” Neil began quietly, taking the lit cigarette Andrew held out to him, “and I think I do want Kevin. But what if he doesn’t want us?”

“Then nothing changes.” As usual, Andrew’s flat tone set Neil at ease more than any reassuring platitudes ever could.

They settled into comfortable silence until Andrew's cigarette was gone. He reached over and plucked Neil's from his hand, stubbing it out on the railing and pocketing the unfinished half for later. Slowly, so that Neil had time to pull away, Andrew tangled his fingers in his boyfriend's hair and tugged him in for a chaste kiss. He had discovered a new thrill in showing himself that he could have soft moments like this without destroying them or turning them ugly. That he could be trusted to kiss Neil gently and leave it at that, that things didn't always have to go further.

Neil smiled like he had just been given the most precious gift imaginable, and Andrew had to look away.

“You need to shower before dinner, you smell like the hot tub,” he told Neil. The others had washed off the chemical smell in the locker rooms at the spa, but there were no stalls, so Neil had just dried off and changed in the bathroom.

They went back inside, where Neil grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom.  Kevin sat up in bed, and Andrew was pretty sure he checked out Neil’s ass as he walked by. Andrew decided to wait until Neil was back in the room to have that conversation.

When Neil came out of the bathroom he shot Andrew a look, and Andrew nodded while Kevin looked on in envy of their easy communication.

“Kevin,” Neil began, twisting the shirt in his hands, “I've really enjoyed waking up with you the last couple days. And I- or, we- um, we would like to do other things with you?”

“We live together, you always wake up with me,” Kevin said, nonplussed. “And we already practice together, what else is there to do?”

“I meant...” Neil looked to Andrew for help, but he seemed content to let his boyfriend flounder. “I liked being in bed with you?”

Now understanding was starting to dawn on Kevin’s face. “You want to sleep with me? Like a threesome?”

“Um, sort of, but-” Neil was getting frustrated, trying to get his thoughts in order. “It’s not just about sex,” he settled on.

Kevin looked confused again, and Andrew was getting bored so he decided to speed things up. “Would you like to join our relationship?”

Once he knew what they were asking, Kevin couldn’t get his emphatic “ _Yes_ ” out fast enough. He stood up from the bed and asked Andrew, “Can I kiss you?”

“Keep your hands to yourself,” Andrew told him, pushing Kevin to sit back down on the bed and sitting beside him while Neil walked over to stand in front of them.

And then Andrew was kissing him and Kevin immediately forgot what Andrew had said as his hand came up towards Andrew's hair. Luckily Neil was there to catch it, holding it in his own hands and kissing it gently in contradiction to the way Andrew kissed Kevin with a ferocity he had only seen Andrew use for fighting.

If Andrew had boundaries, Neil was sure to have some as well, especially considering that Kevin had never seen him shirtless in the year and a half they'd played together. So he asked, “Can I touch you, Neil?”

He was getting everything right, and Neil knew then that he would do well with them. “Only my bare skin,” Neil told him, not yet ready for Kevin to feel the horrible scars on his chest even through a shirt.

Kevin's hand moved to trace gently over Neil's face, before sliding into his hair. He pulled Neil closer, pausing a few inches away to let Neil close the distance between them. Neil kissed with the same level of enthusiasm that he put into an Exy game. He anchored his hands on Kevin's shoulders so that he could lean even more into the kiss. When Andrew reached over to turn Kevin's head back to him, Neil just latched onto his neck, making Kevin shiver and groan.

They could have spent minutes or hours there, Kevin had lost all sense of anything outside of Andrew and Neil. When Kevin's phone went off, they all startled.

“That's the alarm I set to wake up and go to dinner,” Kevin said, reaching over to the bedside table to turn it off. He wanted to ignore it, but Andrew was already standing up and Neil was moving to put away the clothes he had dropped on the floor earlier. That was okay, because Kevin needed some time to calm down if they were going to take things slow anyway.

They went downstairs to meet the rest of the Foxes for dinner, and all hope of the new relationship remaining secret went out the window when Nicky said “Nice hickey, Kevin,” and Neil couldn't keep from smirking proudly.  Allison collected money from everyone except Renee, and the conversation moved on when Andrew's glare made it clear that they would not be answering questions.

When the Foxes moved into the common room after dinner, Neil sat between Kevin and Andrew on the couch and quietly took Kevin's hand, tracing over the scars when Kevin didn't protest. Kevin could not have repeated a word of what the Foxes talked about that night, but he was content to sit there letting their voices and Neil's gentle touches lull him into relaxation.

When Kevin’s eyelids started to droop, Andrew reached behind Neil to tug his hair. “Bedtime.”

Their teammates’ wolf whistles and catcalls followed the three of them up the stairs, but for all the crude jokes, they only shared a few chaste kisses as they got ready for bed.

As he drifted to sleep with Neil in his arms and Andrew only a couple feet away, Kevin thought, _I could get used to this._

*

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this please hmu on tumblr at [myfathercomestoallofmygames](http://myfathercomestoallofmygames.tumblr.com), i'm currently taking prompts!


End file.
